Camp Tracy, UT
CAMP TRACY Camp Tracy is located in Millcreek Canyon, Salt Lake City, UT. It is the only camp in the world for 11 year old boys. SCHEDULE Camp Tracy is a 3 day camp. Day 1 The scouts show up, do classes, at the end of the day is an emergency drill. Day 2 The scouts return, from 9:05 am to 2:20 pm the scouts go to all the classes that they did not go to the day prior. From 3:00 to 5:00 is free time, where the scouts can go back to any of the classes for fun or to learn something they missed or were not sure on. At 7:00 pm is the Fire Bowl, our patriotic program where the staff do some skits and then retire a flag. The staff also do an Honor Trail around Taylor Lake, the Camp Tracy waterfront and learn about the parts of the Scout Oath. The scouts then have the rest of the day to themselves to camp overnight. Day 3 The scouts wake up, they can do either a 5 mile hike or free time, which lasts from 9:00 to 12:00 CLASSES Boats Boats class goes through the Safety Afloat class with the boys. Afterward, the class teaches how to canoe. If there is time left over after the class, the boys are allowed in the lake on the canoes. Pool Pool goes through the Safe Swim Defense class with the boys. Afterward, The boys have the oppurtunity to do the BSA swim test. Nature Nature class shows the boys 25 different animals, the scouts identify each one. The nature class also goes through Poisonous plants found in the area. The class then goes on a "hike", with constant stops to look at each plant in Camp Tracy. Rifles This class is designed only for extra entertainment. The boys learn safety with guns, different shooting positions, the parts of the gun. Then, Each boy has the opportunity to shoot a .22 caliber rifle at a target in the Rifle Range, part of the Jeremy Clawson Shooting Center in Camp Tracy. Archery Another part of the Jeremy Clawson Shooting Center. Archery is, again, only for the purpose of enterainment. The class goes through the parts of the bow, proper shooting techniques and safetly. Then the scouts are allowed to shoot arrows at targets that are downrange. Knots This class teaches the scouts how to tie knots. These knots are required for the Boy Scout, Tenderfoot, Second and First Class ranks. The knots include: Climbing Wall Tracy is one of the few scout camps to host a climbing wall. This class goes through the Climb On Safety class, and then the scouts have the oppurtunity to climb the wall. Tracy Challenge Tracy Challenge goes through a series of team building exercizes and challenges for the boys. This class's challenges include: Lashings Lashings teaches scouts the Clove hitch, the Timber hitch, the Square lashing, the Diagonal Lashing, and the shear lashing. The boys, if there is time, can also build a camp gadget. This fulfills lashings requirements for the First Class rank. Maps and Compass This class teaches scouts survival skills. This class also goes through the parts and operation of a map and a compass. This class also covers proper procedures of what to do when lost. Camping This class covers safety with camping tools, such as saws, axes, hatchets, knives, etc. Scouts learn how to use them, when to use them, and then havew the oppurtunity to use them. Flags This class covers symbolism of a flag, properly raising and lowering a flag, folding a flag, and then the scouts have the oppurtunity to do so themselves. The flags class is very quick, so the teacher often gives lessons on the history of the flag and different ettequites of the flag. Hiring Camp Tracy hires anybody aged 14 years or older, and if they are registered in the Boys Scouts of America or Venturing.